A Royal Vist 2: A New Beginning
by scottsman
Summary: Queen Renee fulfills her word and is the Maid of Honor at Deborah and Max's wedding, a Month later the saddle club is shocked. The Monarchy Aragon is Dissolved. Renee Lenoir is now once again Renee Whittaker she and her K.C. fade away from the public eye and into a peaceful life at Pine Hollow. when tragedy strikes those closest to her Renee proves herself to be the rock needed.
1. Chapter 1

A Royal Visit 2-A New Beginning

Chapter 1

It was the 15th of the very next month and true to her word Queen Renee was back and standing there proudly as Maid of Honor as Max and Deborah exchanged their wedding vows.

K.C. was sitting up on here horse in formation with the Saddle Club. Now ever time she looked at Lisa she found herself breathing a sigh of relief. She and her mother had been shocked at first when she got the call that the wedding had been called off, but when they found out why. That Lisa had fallen and was in a Coma they came anyway.

K.C. was so happy and relieved when Lisa woke up. After gently hugging Lisa she had rushed out of the room to go tell her mother the good news. When she came back she found the three girls in a conspiratorial huddle.

"What's going on?" she asked when they finished

"K.C.," Said Stevie with a smile, "We, The Saddle Club, have taken a vote and would now like to officially make you the fourth member of the Saddle club. K.C. smiled and hugged her friends again excitedly,

"I would love to be a member of the saddle club!" she exclaimed

Now she was in formation at the wedding. It was a wedding thrown together in a matter of days, but K.C. had to admit it that it was actually a lot classier than some of fancy weddings she had been to back home.

Finally, Max and Deborah kissed and were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Regnery. They walked out with through the formation as the girls held their bannered poles crossed over their heads.

All too soon it was time to say goodbye to Renee and K.C. Again but before they left K.C. smiled somewhat mysteriously.

"Don't be too sad," she said, "The Saddle Club may have it's fourth member back sooner than it thinks."

#######

One month later…

The gang of Pine Hollow were all standing around the T.V. in the lounge in a state Semi-Shock the headlines of a special news report were stating that with cooperation of Queen Renee of Aragon the Monarchy of Aragon had been officially dissolved! Aragon, instead of having a Queen and A Princess, would Now have an elected president.

Time Passed and with the new democratic government fully solidified Renee and K.C. quietly slipped away into the night as it were and were soon forgotten by the ever-fickle public attention span.

A few weeks after Renee and K.C. had melted into a peaceful existence of relative obscurity they could be found living in a comfortable and cozy house next to Pine Hollow. Renee got her riding instructors accreditation and took a job teaching the beginners class at Pine Hollow resulting in few news stories about the former queen of Aragon now working as a riding instructor at woodsy little riding school. The public interest didn't last. It was soon old news, and nobody cared anymore.

K.C. and the Rest of the Saddle club were out riding on their morning hack when Lisa spoke.

"I can't believe what you and your mother gave up," she said. K.C. smiled

"It wasn't as big a sacrifice as you think," she said, "Being a princess isn't at all as romantic as most people make it out to be. You have almost no privacy and your half scared all the time that something as innocent as taking your nightly bath is going to get turned into a public scandal by some unscrupulous paparazzi or tabloid reporter. And a princess doesn't really get to choose what she wants to do with her life. It's decided for her by her birth."

"I neve thought of it that way before," said Lisa,

"Most people don't." said K.C., "I think my father new that my mother loved him but hated living in a fishbowl all the time. So, she told me that he said, before he died, that if anything should happen to him she had his blessing to put into motion a plan to do just watch she did and Dissolve the Monarchy. I think he already suspected he had cancer and this was his final gift to the love of his life."

"If you left everything behind," said Stevie, "How did you afford to buy that house?'

"As part of the agreement with parliament to dissolve the Monarchy, we were granted a trust fund held in the bank in Switzerland and Parliament also agreed that we were freed of any obligation to Aragon after the new government was solidified and they would never attempt to find us."

"Still it's quite a change," said Carol as they arrived back in Pine Hollow

"But one I don't regret in the slightest," she said, "I've seen how the other half lives, that world is full of either suck ups or people would sell out their own mothers for a price. But here I have my Echo," she paused and patted her horse lovingly, "I have the best friends I ever hand, and there is contentment in my mother's eyes that haven't really ever seen before.

The girls were just dismounting when they looked up and saw Max, Deborah, Mrs. Reg, and Renee all sitting on two facing benches outside the lounge. Suddenly Deborah jumped up and ran into the lounge with one hand on her stomach!

 _ **TBC…Please Read and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Royal Visit 2_A New Beginning2

Chapter 2

The Next Morning Max called everybody students and staff alike to gather in the lounge. He looked like he was about to burst. His face looked like it was going to need a second smile.

"Everybody," he said, "Deborah and I have an announcement."

"What," asked Carole

"I'm Pregnant," announced Deborah beaming.

"That's wonderful," squealed Lisa

"Do you know if it's a boy a girl?" asked Stevie.

"Not yet," said Deborah, "I'm Barely three weeks along, so it's still a little early to tell."

"Yes," said Max, "and one other thing." He turned to Renee.

"Renee," he said, "Deborah and I talked it over after we told you last night and we would like you to be our baby's god mother." Renee looked like she might cry.

"I would love to," she said

"I'll bet Mrs. Reg is excited too," said Lisa

Max laughed out loud,

"That's the understatement of the week," he said, "She's been bouncing off the walls since we told her."

The others laughed at the mental image of Mrs. Reg literally bouncing off the walls. The next few weeks after the announcement were a flurry of activity. Max, Deborah, Mrs. Reg and Renee spent a lot of time going to and from town. They were planning to turn one of the bedrooms into a nursery!

The girls all talked about names for the new baby even though they still didn't know whether they were getting a boy or a girl.

Later that afternoon, the girls were all in there riding lesson. Renee had Lisa doing a flying change.

"Lisa," she said, "you need to slow down, that's too fast for a flying change." Lisa nodded and slowed down Prancer's gate.

"That's it," said Renee, "Now you've got it."

"Miss Renee," snorted Veronica, "If you want a proper flying change why not let someone do it who knows how."

"Yeah," Kristy Snickered, "Let a Real Equestrian show you how it's done?"

Renee glared at Veronica and Kristy silencing them. Those girls' arrogance was trying Renee's patience, reminding her all too much of the snots she had to put up with as Queen of Aragon.

"That's enough, Veronica," she said, "and goes for you to Kristy, can either of you look me in the eye and say that every flying change you've ever done was perfect, that Max has never had to tell you to slow down?!"

Veronica huffed and looked away from Renee's stare. Kristy suddenly became very interested in her saddle.

"That's what I thought." Said Renee knowingly. Then she turned to the other students, and spoke so everyone could hear her.

"This is a Dressage Class," she said, "We are all here to learn, yes even me. I'm here to learn about me students and how to be the best teacher that I can be fore each of you. You're here to learn dressage. Everybody, I repeat everybody is going to make mistakes as we learn, but that is part of the process of learning. I as the teacher would be letting you down if I didn't point out what you were doing wrong. if I didn't do that how could you learn what was right. Though we point out mistakes is dressage here I will not tolerate the more advanced students looking down on the others because they make mistakes." She made a point of turning and leveling another glare at Veronica and Kristy, "I expect the more advanced students to remember that as they were attaining the status they have, they made many of the same mistakes themselves. then maybe they'll think twice before following in Miss Di- Angelo's footprints and ridiculing other students."

Veronica looked down at her saddle and her face flushed red. Lisa looked over at Veronica then at the rest of the Saddle club, she knew they were thinking the same thing she was about he look on Veronicas face. They couldn't tell Whether Renee's little lecture and angered or embarrassed her about her behavior.

Lisa guessed it was probably both. But more of the Anger. If there was one thing Veronica couldn't stand it was being put in her place, brought down a peg, or in anyway made to look wrong in front of everybody.

She brought up the subject with them later as they went out on an afternoon hack.

"Boy," she said Renee, "Sure put Veronica and Kristy in their place."

"Mom has always hated snobs," Said K.C., "that's why she made sure that I never became one. I'm sure I can't tell you how many times she came close to throttling some arrogant official or diplomat when she was Queen. There were a few times I literally thought I was going to have to grab her."

The other girls chuckled a little at the thought of Renee giving some politician the one-two punch.

"Where did your mother go after the lesson?" Asked Carol

"She, Deborah. And Mrs. Reg went shopping," answered K.C., "More stuff for the baby probably." Stevie shook her head and laughed.

"At this rate, Deborah won't need a baby shower," she said, "She'll have bought everything already!"

The others laughed.

"Well, let my mother enjoy it," Said K.C., "Her mother died when she was born, and she like me never had any siblings. Her dad never remarried. I'm sure that her friendship with Deborah is like suddenly having a sister."

"I guess your dad died before he and your mother could even plan for another baby." Said Lisa sadly.

"I'm afraid even if they had, had more time together it wouldn't have made a difference," Replied K.C.

"What do you mean?" asked Carole

"I don't know all the particulars," Said K.C., "But there was some sort of complications with my delivery. They say I almost died and so did my mother, she told me that what ever they did to save me had left her sterile, so she can't have any more kids."

"I'm sorry," said Carole

"For what," said K.C. smiling at her friend, "None of that is your fault."

Just as K.C. finished speaking they arrived back at Pine Hollow. They cooled out their horses untacked and turned them out in the paddock. After stashing their tack in the tack room, they went to the lounge. They weren't sure just how long they had say there talking when. Mrs. Reg, Deborah and Renee got back from the store. They each climbed out of the truck with two or three bags apiece!

"Did you three leave anything in the store?" said Max when he saw them coming toward the door.

"Oh, just one or two things," Deborah shot back

"Wait till you see the adorable clothes we found." Said Mrs. Reg as they came into the lounged put down the shopping bag and started pulling out outfit after outfit.

"Deborah," Max groaned, "We don't even know what we're having?"

"that's funny," said Renee, "I thought you were having a baby."

Max glared at Renee, as she and the ladies cracked up at her joke.

"That wasn't what I meant, and you know it Little Miss Smart Aleck." He snapped

"Oh, Max were just planning ahead," said Mrs. Reg

"Planning ahead," said Max, "How many kids do you expect me and Deborah to have, Mum?"

"Oh at least 7 or 8," Mrs. Reg, "Picking up her stuff and heading for the door.

"7 or 8!" exclaimed Max his eyes popping out his head. At this point the Saddle club girls lost their battle to hide their laughter and doubled over.

"What's wrong, Max?" said Deborah, playing innocent but clearly enjoying the fun, "I think 8 is a nice round number."

"Deborah!" Max groaned. Renee stood up and walked over to Max. and put her arm around Max.

"Well it looks like you got some work to do big boy," she quipped. Max made a grab for her, but she dodged it, grabbed her stuff and she and Deborah ran from the room laughing.

Max ran after them.

"Deborah, Renee, MOM!"

 _ **TBC… Please Read and Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Royal Visit 2_3

Chapter 3

The weeks and the months seemed to fly by until almost before it seemed possible Max and Deborah were going in for their first ultrasound. They came back with the exciting news that the baby was going to be a girl!

And a few months after that Kyla Elizabeth Renee Regnery was welcomed into the world. After she was brought home from the hospital she was introduced to the gang at Pine Hollow by a beaming mother and father and an equally proud Godmother.

The months seemed to fly by and soon little Kyla was already six months old. It was also abundantly clear that she was a Regnery through and through. She loved the horses and they loved her. Max would hold her up where she could see them, and she would giggle and hold up her hands to them. Comanche seemed especially enthralled with the new little Regnery. The first time he saw her he walked carefully up and touched the end of his nose to her small hand. Little Kyla giggled happily and after that that that was their special ritual.

With Renee around it was like Kyla had two mothers on top of a doting grandmother. That, however did not mean that Max didn't have to learn to change a diaper, and everything else new parents learn.

One morning Deborah had just finished Kyla's morning feeding when the phone rang. It was her boss at the paper.

"What," she said, "But that's all the way up in Gate City!" after a few more seconds she growled,

"Fine," and hung up

Max walked in just in time to see the look or Deborah's face.

"What's wrong, my love?" he said

"Have I ever told you that my boss is a jerk." She said throwing her reporter's notebook in her bag.

"Repeatedly," Replied Max, "what has he done now?"

"He's sending me up to Gate City on five minutes notice to interview some guy named Barstow who's supposedly brokering peace talks between the cities most powerful street gangs."

"It sounds dangerous!" said Max

"Max, I'm interviewing the guy arranging the talks not the gangs," said Deborah, "Besides my boss just basically told me he'd fire me if I didn't go."

"Deborah, you were right," Said Max, "Your boss is a Jerk."

"Uh huh," said Deborah.

Just then Red knocked and stuck his head in the room.

"Max," he said, "That new school horse from Barter Town is here!"

"Excuse me honey," he said stealing a Kiss, "I gotta go!"

"Go on," she said. He turned and hurried out the door. Deborah's smile disappeared as soon as he did. She walked over to the desk and pulled out some paper. She said down and carefully wrote to letters. On her way out, she handed them to Mrs. Red and whispered something in her ear.

Mrs. Reg's expression darkened a bit as she watched Deborah's car drive out of the gate.

Several hours later Max's phone rang.

"Mr. Regnery," said a voice on the other end that Max didn't recognize, "I'm Dr. Philip Wright at Central hospital in Barter town."

Max's heart sank.

"Your Wife has been hurt and it's serious."

 _ **TBC…Please read and Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

A Royal Visit2_4

Chapter 4

Max, Mrs. Reg and Renee paced in the waiting room of the Gate City Central Hospital. finally, after what seemed like an eternity The Doctor emerged from the treatment room.

Max jumped up and rushed over to him.

"Doctor," he said, "What is going on?!"

"Well Mr. Regnery," he said, "The police said that someone rolled up to the house of the man that your wife was interviewing, a Ricky Havershaw, and hosed down the house with a machine gun. Your Wife was hit three times. Right now, she's stable but she's not out of the woods."

"What does that mean," said Mrs. Reg. The Dr. Scratched his head nervously and took a deep breath.

"I won't lie to you," said The Doctor, "Your wife will need surgery, but right now she's too weak to withstand the procedure. So, we're going to wait for a while and see if we can get her a little stronger before we operate. I'm telling right now even if she does gain some strength and make it through the procedure that doesn't mean that she'll survive.

Max sank into a chair and buried his head in his hands.

"How can this be happening?" he said to himself. Then he stood up and spoke to the Doctor.

"Can I see her?" the Doctor nodded, "but just for a few minutes, oh and one more thing don't let her talk too much."

"She's conscious?" said Renee blinking in surprise

"Yeah," said the Doctor, "Believe it or not as badly hurt as she is, she never lost consciousness."

A few minutes later the Max, Mrs. Reg and Renee quietly entered the room where Deborah lay. She looked up and smiled very weakly holding out her tube covered hand to Max. he quickly moved forward and took her hand in both of his.

"Max," she said in a voice barely above a whisper

"Shh," he said, "Save your strength, my love. We'll talk after the operation." Deborah squeezed Max's hand,

"Max, you don't need to soft soap me," she said, "I know that I might not live through the operation."

"Please don't talk like that," said Max with a pained look on his face, "I can't bear the thought of losing you, we've barely had a year and a half together!"

"Max," she said, "Listen to me. Don't ever blame yourself for this, it's not your fault, none of it! I don't know what is going to happen to me, but in case I don't make it I want you to promise me something."

"What?" asked Max

"I want you to promise me that you won't grieve for me forever," she replied, "I want you to find a way to be happy again."

"I-I," Max stammered

"Promise me," she said urgently

"I promise," Max finally said quietly. At this promise Deborah visibly relaxed. She turned to Renee and motioned weakly for her to come closer.

"Renee," she said, "In case I don't make it, take care of Max and Elizabeth."

"I Will, I promise." She said.

 _ **TBC… Please Read and Review**_


End file.
